Bananas
by Sanishal
Summary: Dib loves all fruit, but especially bananas.


Bananas

AN: The idea came to me in a dream, wait nope, no it didn't, it came to eating a handful of special k cereal at 12:31 at night.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

R&R!!!!!

The clock ticked loudly against the noisy room, somehow drowning out the ramblings and mutterings of the insane asylum patients. Screams and yells came from sterile hallways and the scent of badly cooked food wafted from a kitchen that was disguised as clean but was in reality very filthy. Patients in straight jackets and scrubs walked with nurses clinging to their arms rattling medications in their unseeing eyes.

Amidst all the chaos of the white cafeteria though was alone figure, who like all the others was dressed in a stark pair of white pants and a loose fitting white shirt. His coal black hair contrasted starkly with the background of the asylum. His gold amber eyes glinting strangely from under glaring spectacles. Sighing he took in the room his eyes glancing lazily around the rapidly moving action. Seated at a cafeteria table in the corner alone and huddled to the wall he fit the perfect version of a madman, mumbling to himself and alone in desolate, somehow in sane in his calm demeanor.

His name was Dib Membrane and this was his second day and first breakfast at the House for the Criminally Insane. Thrown recently in by his father Dib Membrane had refused to speak to any psychiatrist and had simply let nurses establish their attention elsewhere. Although to many his white clad and lanky form, disheveled black hair, and sunken face seemed insane his eyes were quite calm and rational. Too bad asylums didn't judge on state of the eyes.

In front of him sat a bowl of fruit.

Languidly he brought his tongue across his lips and stared hungrily at the fruit platter, their colors like a rainbow just waiting to be consumed.

With a calculating look he picked up a kiwi. Already devoid of its brown flesh the ripe green kiwi lay tantalizingly in his palm. The glaring green oval morphing in his mind to take shape of a small alien with crimson eyes. Yelling the alien in his palm stomped angrily and with a malicious smile Dib brought up the screaming figure and bit into it, effectively silencing its kiwi cries.

Soon after finishing his kiwi Dib moved onto his next victim. The Lemon. Without hesitation the lemon was bitten into, its sour consequences ignored as it was bit into earnestly . Grimacing as the sour taste filled his mouth Dib shuddered. It was the same taste of his toothpaste, more than frequently used after he had become nauseous and vomited, the taste of lemons and vomit mixing to make anxious aftertaste in his mouth.

Next he picked up a bloodied strawberry. Twirling it by its leaves he smashed his teeth into it, the juice dribbling down his chin taking the same path blood had traveled many a time before whether it be from the school bully, Zim, his father, or in rare case simply a lack of grace.

Picking up a plump purple grape he was immediately reminded of a scowling face and violet hair. Pain and fire, threats and manipulations, kneeling at her feet with a tray of pizza and the last soda. With a smile he bit into the grape imaging Gaz's purple head as he eagerly crunched it. Goodbye Bitch.

Picking up a neon orange he tossed it up and down in his hand. His skilled muscles automatically catching it after his early years of practice. Sitting in the backyard he had realized his Dad wasn't going to play catch with him, so he'd teach himself. Hours in the hot sun and in the cold of winter he had thrown the orange ball at the wall and bounced it back, over, and over again. Looking down at the orange in his hand he gave it a toss and chucked it at the head of another patient who briefly looked around for his assailant but soon decided to ignore the attack and return to his food. Dib laughed.

Picking up one of the last fruits on his plate Dib took a large bite of his green granny smith apple, relishing as the skin and meat melted in his mouth. The taste reminding him of his mother who always used to feed them the green balls, apples being her favorite food. After she left Dib never ate apples again in spite. Until now at least.

Looking down at the last food on his plate Dib sighed and picked up a yellow banana. This banana was unblemished and perfect although it's slightly overripe state turned it into a golden hue. Those eyes stared out at him from the banana, golden and cruel, calculating and merciless. The eyes that never rested on him as a child that he had yearned for at first, ignored in childhood, and despised later. Eyes that danced with pity when they lay upon him, eyes that were disgraced, disappointed, detached. With an anticlimactic smile he bit into the sickly sweet banana. Dib swallowed.

With a violent twitch Dib fell to the floor, clutching his throat, his face rapidly turning colors. He choked moaning and gasping, desperately trying to take in air. His eyes rolling back into his head and his mouth frothing as he twisted violently. Dib smirked.

He was allergic to bananas.


End file.
